Utility lines are used to transmit power from a generating facility to a distribution point. Typically, high voltage conductor lines are bundled over long distances to efficiently and economically transfer power and must be spaced from one another to avoid damage.
Damage to individual conductors in bundled electrical transmission lines may be caused by the vibration and oscillation or galloping of the conductors. Such undesired motions may be induced by the wind, and may have longitudinal, transverse and vertical components. Suppression of these vibrations and oscillations requires a resilient connection between the conductors with all the conductors in a bundle being spaced from one another while allowing a limited amount of flexing to occur.
The motion of the conductors in a bundle may also be caused by electrical power surges, which cause the conductors in a bundle to be attracted toward the center thereof. For example, in a bundle of three conductors defining, in cross section, a triangle, a surge causes the conductors to be attracted to a point at the center of the triangle. Similarly, in a bundle of four conductors defining, in cross section, a quadrilateral, a surge causes the conductors to be attracted to a point at the center of the quadrilateral.
To avoid damage of the conductor lines, spacer-dampers are used to ensure sufficient distance between conductors and to provide vibration dampening. Spacer-dampers are attached to the conductors at certain intervals along the transmission distance. Because the transmission distance is often long, a large number of spacer-dampers are typically needed. The spacer-dampers must also be manually attached to the conductors, resulting in a labor intensive process.